Being Antonym
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Baekhyun tidak habis pikir bahwa lelaki tinggi dengan senyum secerah mentari itu ternyata penggoda dan tidak ada kapoknya mengejar dirinya. "Dia seperti penguntit! Bagaimana bisa dia tahu celana dalam yang kupakai!"/Dan juga pintar menggombal , "Ada gempa 7 skala richter di dadaku. Berapa richter punyamu?" – Chanyeol/Baekhyun/ChanBaek/BaekYeol - FWC 1B
**CIC FWC #1B**

 **Prompt D.8 :** **Chanyeol dan** _ **Basorexia**_ **-nya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Being Antonym** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Humor, Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

"Hantu yang suka memencet bel?"

"Percaya atau tidak, tadi malam aku mengalaminya sendiri."

Tubuh Sehun condong ke depan, matanya menatap serius ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang mengunyah snack-nya dengan suara keras. Baekhyun hanya biasa saja saat mendengar cerita aneh dari Sehun. Ngomong-ngomong, Sehun memang selalu menjejalinya dengan cerita yang membuatnya takut untuk pergi ke toilet sendirian, kali ini Baekhyun tidak akan tertipu lagi.

Tapi ekspresi Sehun kali ini benar-benar mengindikasikan bahwa lelaki itu tidak sedang berbohong.

"Saat itu aku baru saja selesai buang air besar, dan bel berbunyi. Aku pikir itu kau, karena orang gila mana yang memencet bel apartemenku jam satu malam selain dirimu," ucap Sehun masih dengan mempertahankan wajah seriusnya, membuat pertahanan Baekhyun nyaris goyah. Hampir saja ia percaya dengan perkataan Sehun. "Tapi saat aku melihat dari _intercom_ , tidak ada siapapun di luar. Segera saja aku membuka pintu dan melihat ke lorong apartemen, tapi tidak ada siapapun!"

"Sekali lagi aku mendengarmu mengataiku gila, akan kubuat lubang hidungmu mengeluarkan upil bercampur darah." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Sehun ngeri. "Dan mungkin saja suara bel itu hanya efek dari telingamu yang jarang dibersihkan."

"Aku bersumpah mendengarnya dua kali, Baekhyun!" perkataan Sehun yang menggebu-gebu hanya dibalas dengan tatapan Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh keprihatinan. Baekhyun simpati dengan Sehun, sejak diputuskan Luhan satu minggu lalu, anak ini sering sekali berbicara aneh-aneh.

"Oke, anggap saja anggapanmu tentang hantu itu benar. Dan aku melihat kotoran hidungmu tertempel di meja." Omongan Baekhyun semakin melantur. Ia berdiri sambil memeluk snack berukuran besar yang ia ambil dari kulkas Sehun. "Kurangi kebiasaan jorokmu jika ingin Luhan kembali padamu."

"Aku tidak membuang kotoran hidungku di sana! Itu adalah bekas kotoran yang belum aku bersihkan tiga hari yang lalu!" Sehun mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar dengan kesal. Ia melirik ke arah lengan Baekhyun dan terkejut saat melihat apa yang tengah Baekhyun peluk. "Dan jangan curi makananku!"

Tapi terlambat, Baekhyun buru-buru berlari keluar dari apartemen Sehun dan tertawa keras saat mendengar umpatan dari lelaki itu karena ia berhasil melarikan diri. Saat Baekhyun semakin cepat berlari menghindari Sehun, ia menabrak tubuh seseorang dan membuat snack yang ia bawa jatuh dan isinya berserakan.

"Oh, kau sudah datang, Chanyeol."

Yang diajak bicara tidak menoleh sedikit pun pada Sehun, Chanyeol sibuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada seseorang berambut merah muda dengan model belah pinggir. Tatapan Chanyeol tidak berlangsung lama karena seseorang yang diperhatikannya itu menghilang di balik pintu apartemen yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sambil memeluk bungkusan snack. Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol hingga lelaki tinggi itu menoleh padanya dan mengajaknya masuk ke apartemen.

 **l- - - -l**

Bukannya ikut membantu Sehun mengerjakan tugas kelompok kuliahnya, Chanyeol justru menginterogasi Sehun mengenai Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun! Amal apa yang kauperbuat hingga bisa bertetangga dengan Baekhyun?!" pekik Chanyeol setelah Sehun mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di sofa. "Dan bisa melihat Baekhyun yang memakai pakaian minim setiap hari?"

Kembali Chanyeol teringat kaki Baekhyun yang terbuka karena ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek di atas lutut dan kaos polo biru tua yang membuatnya terlihat lebih bersih. Melihat Chanyeol yang memekik seperti itu padanya, Sehun hanya santai saja menanggapinya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang terkadang mirip orang abnormal, mirip sekali dengannya.

"Tidak usah mendramatisir begitu deh, Chanyeol. Apa salahnya bertetangga dengan sepupuku sendiri. Lagi pula Bibi Byun sendiri yang menyarankanku tinggal di sini."

"Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku bahwa kau tinggal di sebelah apartemen Baekhyun sebelumnya, tega sekali kau padaku! Padahal jelas-jelas kau tahu bahwa aku menyukainya."

"Aku tidak mengatakannya karena aku tahu kau akan sering datang ke sini dan mendekati Baekhyun. Aku tidak mau Baekhyun dipacari orang mesum sepertimu."

"Jadilah orang yang pandai berkaca, Hun." Chanyeol memandang Sehun dengan malas. "Lagipula apa salahnya aku memacari Baekhyun. Dan kita ini anak muda yang hormonnya sedang – "

"Hm ya, ya, itulah kau dan semua teori omong kosongmu."

 **l- - - -l**

Chanyeol melirik Sehun yang sudah tidur di sofa panjang yang berseberangan dengan tempatnya duduk. Awalnya Sehun bilang akan menonton pertandingan sepak bola ini sampai selesai, ternyata Sehun sudah tidur terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol hanya menggendikkan bahu tidak peduli.

Bel berbunyi, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Mendengar suara bel yang terdengar kembali, Chanyeol segera bangkit dari duduknya dengan terburu-buru. Ia teringat tentang hantu bel yang sudah Sehun ceritakan padanya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak mempercayai ucapan Sehun, tapi siapa orang tidak sopan yang berkunjung di tengah malam seperti ini?

Chanyeol menekan tombol _intercom_ dan tidak melihat siapapun di sana. Chanyeol mulai was-was. Ia membuka pintu dan keluar dengan bertelanjang kaki. Punggung seseorang terlihat di ujung lorong, karena rasa penasarannya, Chanyeol berjalan cepat mengejar orang yang mungkin iseng memencet bel apartemen seseorang.

Namun saat orang itu sudah dekat dengan jangkauannya, otak Chanyeol berpikir keras. Tubuh tidak terlalu tinggi dengan surai merah muda yang sering ia lihat itu sedang memunggunginya, bahkan dari belakang pun Chanyeol sangat mengenali siapa yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Baekhyun?" saat Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun beberapa kali, Baekhyun tidak memberikan respon. Akhirnya Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Baekhyun dan menahan bahunya.

Ia melihat mata Baekhyun terbuka sedikit dengan sayu, sama sekali tidak fokus. Untuk sesaat Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun sedang kesurupan karena ia terlihat seperti Zombie. Setelah berpikir dengan keras lagi, Chanyeol sepertinya mengetahui alasannya. Karena ia pernah melihat sesuatu yang mrip dengan ini secara langsung.

Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menuntunnya kembali ke apartemennya. Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun, si mungil sama sekali tidak menolak genggamannya. Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun tengah mengalami _sleepwalking*._

Ketika sampai di depan pintu apartemen Baekhyun, Chanyeol bernafas lega karena pintunya tidak sepenuhnya tertutup, terhalang oleh beberapa sepatu yang kemungkinan tertendang saat Baekhyun lewat tadi. Dengan pelan ia membuka pintu lebih lebar dan menggiring Baekhyun masuk ke dalam. Chanyeol menoleh ke segala arah, ketika melihat pintu kamar yang terbuka, ia yakin bahwa itu adalah kamar Baekhyun dan ia menuntun Baekhyun menuju ke sana.

Kamar Baekhyun yang hanya tersinari lampu meja terlihat rapi, Chanyeol tidak sempat memperhatikan keadaan kamar Baekhyun lebih lanjut karena ia harus membaringkan Baekhyun di kasurnya. Setelah Baekhyun berbaring, Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun dengan teliti, inilah hal yang sangat ia lakukan sejak menemukan Baekhyun tadi.

Baekhyun dengan ekspresi polos seperti ini justru terlihat seksi di mata Chanyeol. Ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka dua kali. Lalu mata Chanyeol beralih ke paha Baekhyun yang terlihat, karena Baekhyun hanya menggunakan celana pendek. Keinginan Chanyeol untuk membuka celana Baekhyun sangat besar. Oh, siapa yang tahan melihat gebetannya tengah berada di hadapannya dengan pakaian seperti ini.

Degup jantung Chanyeol meningkat, ia menatap wajah Baekhyun sekali lagi namun yang ia dapati justru membuat degupannya bertambah cepat, bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka membuatnya kehilangan akal. Tangan Chanyeol sudah berada di karet celana Baekhyun dan menurunkannya perlahan, tapi saat ia melihat gambar karakter piglet di celana dalam Baekhyun, Chanyeol kehilangan hasrat untuk menurunkan celananya dan lebih memilih untuk tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

Setelah berhasil menahan perasaan gelinya, ia mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke wajah Baekhyun dan terpaku, melihat wajah damai Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya tenang. Chanyeol menutup kelopak mata Baekhyun yang masih sedikit terbuka dengan telunjuknya lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekali lagi dan menahannya beberapa detik sebelum melepasnya dan keluar dari apartemen Baekhyun.

 **l- - - -l**

*sleepwalking : suatu keadaan yang menyebabkan seseorang bangun dan berjalan saat sedang tidur. Penyebabnya; kurang tidur, kelelahan, stres, kecemasan, demam, dan obat-obatan.

 **l- - - -l**

Sehun belum berhenti menggerutu, tadi malam Chanyeol memencet bel apartemennya berkali-kali karena tidak tahu kata sandi apartemennya. Sehun yang masih tidur di sofa lama-lama terganggu dan terbangun, ia panik mendengar suara bel, ia mencari Chanyeol yang mungkin saja ada di kamar mandi, tetapi ternyata tidak ada. Dengan nekat Sehun melihat ke _intercom_ dan melihat wajah Chanyeol di sana.

"Kenapa kau keluar dari apartemenku malam-malam? Aku takut setengah mati saat mendengar suara bel, tahu!"

"Dasar penakut, aku kan hanya ingin beli coke."

"Tapi tetap saja seharusnya kau pamit padaku dan – "

"Oke, aku minta maaf Tuan Penggerutu."

Sehun mengikat tali sepatunya sambil cemberut, Chanyeol lama-lama merasa risih juga karena Sehun marah padanya. Jika Sehun marah, rencana untuk mendekati Baekhyun bisa terhambat. Memikirkan rencananya, Chanyeol jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Sudah jangan cemberut begitu, bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita membeli teman untuk pinku-pinku?" ajak Chanyeol pada Sehun yang sekarang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Mata Sehun memicing menatap Chanyeol penuh rasa ketidakpercayaan.

"Kau yang akan membayarnya?"

"Call!" barulah Sehun mau memberikan senyumnya pada Chanyeol hingga lelaki tinggi itu geli sendiri.

"Oh, Baekhyun!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah Sehun dan Chanyeol. Melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat manis dengan hoodie tanpa lengan berwarna putih yang panjangnya sampai setengah pahanya, dengan celana training hitam sebagai bawahannya. Chanyeol senang sekali karena pagi-pagi sudah melihat sang pujaan hati, matanya tak lepas dari Baekhyun yang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Sehun, aku ingin meminjam alat pembuat kopimu," ucap Baekhyun setelah sampai di depan Sehun, ia melirik Chanyeol yang terus-terusan menatapnya sambil tersenyum mesum. "Kau ada kelas hari ini?"

"Masuk saja, sekalian cucikan gelas piringku ya, aku ada kelas," kata Sehun saat Baekhyun memencet kata sandi apartemennya. Chanyeol terkejut, bahkan Baekhyun tahu password apartemen Sehun? Gawat, pasti mereka sangat dekat.

"Tidak sudi, cuci saja sendiri, memangnya aku pembantumu apa?" suara Baekhyun semakin mengecil karena ia sudah masuk ke apartemen Sehun. "Dimana kau taruh alatnya, Sehun?"

Baru saja Chanyeol dan Sehun akan melangkah pergi, suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar. Mau tidak mau Sehun masuk ke dalam diikuti Chanyeol. Tentu saja Chanyeol senang-senang saja.

"Chanyeol, tolong ambilkan alatnya di lemari dapur paling atas, Baekhyun pasti tidak bisa menjangkaunya," perintah Sehun pada Chanyeol sebelum ia berlari ke kamar mandi. Kalau saja bukan untuk Baekhyun, pasti Chanyeol tidak akan mau diperintah oleh Sehun.

Saat Chanyeol sampai di dapur, ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang membuka pintu lemari dapur bagian bawah sambil menungging. Ya Tuhan, jika terus seperti ini Chanyeol bisa lepas kendali. Ia mendekati Baekhyun dan mengambil alat pembuat kopi lemari atas.

"Ini..." Baekhyun yang masih mencari di lemari bagian bawah sedikit terkejut saat pundaknya disentuh. Ia berdiri tegak dan menghadap Chanyeol, Baekhyun sempat memperhatikan lelaki tinggi di hadapannya, bermata bulat dan senyumnya lebar, rambutnya coklat tua dan dibiarkan jatuh menyembunyikan dahinya. Baekhyun menghentikan pengamatannya dan menerima alat itu.

"Oh, kau masih memakai kaos dalam yang tadi malam," celetuk Chanyeol saat hoodie Baekhyun sedikit tersingkap dan menampakan kaos dalam putih yang semalam Chanyeol lihat. Baekhyun yang awalnya kurang paham dengan ucapan Chanyeol langsung mendelik.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membenarkan bajunya. Ia memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan curiga, setelah dilihat-lihat, Baekhyun heran dengan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum. Kagum? Kenapa Baekhyun bisa menyimpulkan begitu? Ia menangkap senyuman tulus Chanyeol yang membuat dadanya menghangat.

Baekhyun berniat membalas senyum manis itu, baru saja sudut bibirnya ditarik sedikit, tapi ucapan Chanyeol selanjutnya membuat senyumnya hilang secepat datangnya.

"Apa kau juga masih menggunakan celana dalam piglet juga?" Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum mesum. Membuat Baekhyun kesal dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Chanyeol.

"Sehun! Sebenarnya dia ini siapa?!" Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi tentu saja terkejut mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih berada di dekat Chanyeol. "Kenapa dia berani sekali kepadaku?!"

"Memangnya kau diapakan, Baek? Chanyeol memang suka padamu." Sehun menjawabnya dengan santai sambil tersenyum tipis pada Chanyeol, ia penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun hingga wajah Baekhyun memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Suka apanya?! Dia seperti penguntit! Bagaimana bisa dia tahu celana dalam yang kupakai?!" pekik Baekhyun sambil memberi lirikan sinis pada Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan senyuman andalannya. Padahal awalnya Baekhyun pikir ia akan berteman baik dengan Chanyeol saat melihat senyuman manis lelaki itu.

Baekhyun pun berjalan keluar sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan mesin pembuat kopi di tangannya. Sedangkan Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan curiga.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu celana dalam Baekhyun?"

"Aku hanya menebak saja, ternyata benar," jawab Chanyeol sambil menggendikkan bahu. Ia berjalan mendahului Sehun menuju pintu keluar dan Sehun mengikuti di belakangnya. Chanyeol menyeringai saat melihat Baekhyun masih berdiri di depan pintunya sambil beberapa kali memencet tombol password pintu. Sehun mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun, Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun, wajahnya jelas terlihat kebingungan.

"Aneh sekali, pintunya tidak bisa terbuka, Hun." Baekhyun mencobanya sekali lagi. "Padahal aku tidak menggantinya."

"Apa tadi malam kau mabuk dan menggantinya dengan tidak sadar?"

"Aku tidak minum tadi malam," Sehun jadi bingung melihat ekspresi panik Baekhyun, ia juga tidak ada usul lain. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendekat sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Jika aku bisa membukanya, kau harus mau jadi pacarku."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum remeh saat dengan percaya dirinya Chanyeol menggeser posisi Baekhyun dengan pelan lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda, sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap heran pada temannya itu.

Ketika Chanyeol menekan tombol angka 2, Baekhyun tertawa. Karena dari dulu password apartemennya itu diawali dengan angka nol. Tapi tawa Baekhyun berhenti saat mendengar suara tilulit, pertanda kuncinya terbuka. Bibir Baekhyun masih terbuka karena tawanya tiba-tiba terhenti.

Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Jika saja Chanyeol tidak semenyebalkan ini, Baekhyun pasti sudah terpesona. Telapak tangan Chanyeol menyentuh dagu Baekhyun dan menutup mulutnya, mata Baekhyun terpaku pada tatapan Chanyeol, ia tidak sadar sampai Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya dan menjilat bibir atas Baekhyun sekali.

"Sampai ketemu, Juliet. Aku suka warna rambutmu," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bersumpah akan mengganti warna rambutnya malam ini juga.

 **l- - - -l**

Baekhyun yang awalnya berniat pergi meninggalkan gedung fakultasnya berbalik arah saat matanya menemukan tubuh tinggi berbalut kemeja biru donker yang sedang berdiri menatapnya. Baekhyun kesal sekali, mana mau ia tiba-tiba memiliki hubungan romantik dengan orang yang bahkan belum dikenalnya selain nama. Setelah menginterogasi (dengan amarah) Sehun tentang teman alien-idiot-aneh yang tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya kemarin, Baekhyun masih saja membenci Chanyeol. Ia menuduh Sehun menjual informasi tentang dirinya kepada Chanyeol, tapi Sehun bersumpah bahwa ia tak melakukannya. Dan Baekhyun lebih mempercayai ucapan sepupu yang sudah dikenalnya sejak SD daripada pria aneh bernama Chanyeol.

Pelarian Baekhyun gagal saat mendapati Chanyeol sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan nafas yang tidak teratur. Seksi.

"Hai, Juliet," sapa Chanyeol, dadanya yang masih kembang kempis dengan konstan karena berlari mengejar Baekhyun. Melihat senyum Chanyeol, Baekhyun jadi berpikir, lelaki ini cukup seksi, manis, juga tinggi. Tapi mesumnya tingkat dewa. Orang normal pun sebagian besar akan tertarik dengan fisik Chanyeol jika melihatnya.

Baekhyun tersadar dan mendengus mendengar panggilan manis dari Chanyeol, Juliet itu terlalu girly, Baekhyun lebih suka dipanggil honey, sweety, dear atau apapun itu. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, apa ini artinya Baekhyun mau menjadi kesayangan Chanyeol?

"Huh, maaf. Kau salah orang."

Baekhyun melangkah melewati Chanyeol tapi tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya, membuatnya mau tidak mau kembali berbalik menatap Chanyeol. Ketika matanya bertemu dengan kedua bola mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun terdiam. Ia menangkap sebuah tatapan tulus, bukan tatapan menggoda yang seperti biasa Chanyeol tampakkan padanya.

"A-ada apa menahanku?"

"Kau harus ikut denganku kali ini."

Belum sempat ia bertanya alasan kenapa harus mengikuti Chanyeol, tangan Baekhyun sudah ditarik. Baekhyun mendengar suara Sehun berteriak memanggilnya dan Chanyeol, tapi ia bahkan hanya sempat menoleh karena Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobilnya dan mendorongnya masuk.

"Yah! Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa memaksaku seperti ini! Aku tidak mau – " ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena Chanyeol menutup pintu mobilnya dan segera berlari ke kursi kemudi. Baekhyun kesal bukan main, ia berniat membuka pintu mobil tapi Chanyeol menahan lengannya.

"Tolong ikut aku kali ini saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam, janji!"

Setelah menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tajamnya, akhirnya Baekhyun duduk dengan benar dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyalakan mesin mobil, ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya saat Sehun mengetuknya.

"Aku akan berkencan, Sehun. Percayakan sepupumu padaku," bisiknya pada Sehun. Mendengar itu Sehun melebarkan kelopak matanya, ia menatap Baekhyun yang sedang duduk santai di dalam mobil sambil memegangi ponsel birunya. Sehun masih heran, kemarin Baekhyun marah-marah padanya dan mengumpat ini itu tentang Chanyeol, tapi sekarang Baekhyun mau-mau saja diajak kencan?

"Baekhyun, kau sehat?" tanya Sehun, Baekhyun menolehkan pandangannya dari ponsel dan menatap sepupunya.

"Aku bersyukur karena baik-baik saja dan tidak gila seperti kalian." Jawaban Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memuaskan Sehun. Sebelum Sehun bertanya lebih banyak lagi, Chanyeol segera menginjak gasnya sambil tersenyum puas.

Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun hanya diam saja dan Chanyeol tidak berniat mengganggunya. Chanyeol hanya fokus menyetir dan tidak sadar bahwa Baekhyun tertidur di kursinya. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dan mematikan mesin mobil, Chanyeol melepas sabuk pengaman dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah samping.

Baekhyun tertidur dengan kepala yang menoleh ke jendela, membuat Chanyeol melihat kecantikan Baekhyun dari samping. Sangat manis. Dari sudut pandang mana pun Baekhyun terlihat manis di mata Chanyeol. Itulah gejala orang jatuh cinta.

Chanyeol menyentuh lengan Baekhyun dan sedikit mengguncangnya hingga kelopak mata Baekhyun terbuka dan menatapi sekelilingnya. Lelaki bermata sipit itu sedikit terkejut melihat Chanyeol berada di sampingnya, namun ia segera sadar dan duduk tegak.

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Kita di mana?" tanya Baekhyun, setelah melihat ke sekeliling, ia yakin bahwa mereka sedang berada di tempat parkir basement. Rasa ingin tahu Baekhyun semakin besar.

"Rumah sakit." Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menoleh pada lelaki tinggi itu. Baekhyun berpikir mungkin Chanyeol mengajaknya menemui teman yang sakit atau yang lain, maka dari itu Baekhyun segera melepas sabuk pengamannya dan berniat membuka pintu.

Pintunya masih terkunci!

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku sebentar." Chanyeol menelan ludahnya perlahan, tidak menyangka akan segugup ini ketika menatap mata Baekhyun. "Kita ke sini untuk melakukan pemeriksaan."

Alis Baekhyun mengerut dalam. "Kita?"

"Lebih tepatnya kau, sayang."

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun heran sekaligus marah. Atas dasar apa Chanyeol berani melakukan ini padanya tanpa memberitahu lebih awal.

"Kau pikir aku sakit atau bagaimana?!" teriak Baekhyun, perasaan kesalnya membuat wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga. Dan Chanyeol sudah siap mendapat semprotan dari Baekhyun.

"Maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu mendengarkanku, tenanglah dulu," Chanyeol mengubah posisi duduknya, mencari kenyamanan, "kau tidur sambil berjalan."

Beberapa detik digunakan Baekhyun untuk mencerna ucapan Chanyeol. Ia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke jok dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan gelinya. "Tidur sambil berjalan? Lucu sekali!"

"Kau pikir darimana aku mengetahui celana piglet dan kata sandi apartemenmu?" tawa Baekhyun perlahan menghilang dan terganti dengan tatapan datarnya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun berpikir bahwa lelaki ini benar-benar gila. "Aku mengganti password apartemenmu sebelum keluar dari sana."

"Apartemenku?" Baekhyun masih bingung dengan penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Kau memencet bel apartemen orang di tengah malam, Baekhyun. Aku memergokimu berjalan tapi matamu tertutup. Akhirnya aku membawamu kembali ke apartemenmu dan mengantarmu sampai ke tempat tidur."

Baekhyun bingung harus mempercayai Chanyeol atau tidak. Jika ia mengenal Chanyeol bukan karena insiden kemarin, mungkin ia bisa saja percaya pada lelaki tinggi itu.

"Apa warna bedcover-ku?"

"Biru laut."

"Apa gambar lampu dindingku?"

"Bintang."

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Jawaban Chanyeol sepenuhnya benar, tapi belum cukup untuk mempercayai ucapan pria itu. Dengan ragu Baekhyun menanyakan, "apa yang tergantung di atas lampu tidurku?"

"Celana dalam berwarna putih."

Baekhyun merona sementara Chanyeol menyeringai. Kenapa ia harus menanyakan itu? Lagipula Baekhyun tidak menyangka Chanyeol tahu. Celana dalam itu adalah pemberian Jongdae sebagai hadiah pada saat pertukaran kado di acara reuni. Yang benar saja, menghadiahi teman dengan celana dalam.

"Lemariku ada berapa pintu?" tanya Baekhyun untuk terakhir kali. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan ragu.

"Mana kutahu, aku lebih memperhatikan wajahmu daripada keadaan kamarmu."

Cukup sudah.

"Jika masih belum percaya padaku, kau boleh meminta rekaman cctv di depan apartemenmu dan Sehun. Tapi lebih baik kau menurut padaku dan konsultasilah dulu ke dokter, hm?"

Baekhyun sedikit tergiur dengan ajakan Chanyeol yang terdengar tulus, ia menatap Chanyeol sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Sehun saja tidak pernah ia perbolehkan memasuki kamarnya, lalu dari mana Chanyeol mengetahui benda-benda di kamarnya? Lagipula tidak ada salahnya berkonsultasi ke dokter, kan?

 **l- - - -l**

"Baekhyun!" Panggilan itu tidak Baekhyun hiraukan. Ia tetap berjalan santai seperti tidak ada yang mengganggunya, padahal orang-orang di sekitarnya sedang memandangi lelaki yang memanggilnya itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Baekhyun – " lelaki itu, Kim Jongin, mantan pacarnya sudah berdiri di depannya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya; menghalangi jalan Baekhyun. " – puppy-ku!"

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun berhenti dan terpaksa mendengarkan perkataan Jongin. "Aku bukan anjing, Jongin."

"Tapi puppy itu manis, imut, keci – "

"Tapi tetap saja itu anjing," sela Baekhyun sambil menatap Jongin malas. Lelaki yang ditatapnya itu tidak mempedulikan nada ketus Baekhyun dan melanjutkan rencananya.

"Kenapa kau memutuskanku begitu saja? Aku tidak tahu mengapa ka – "

"Aku melihatmu sedang memaju-mundurkan pinggulmu di belakang seseorang yang sedang berpose seperti anjing kencing, bangsat." Jongin terdiam dengan mulut yang terbuka karena ucapannya yang belum selesai kembali disela oleh Baekhyun. Bibirnya membuka dan mengatup beberapa kali namun tidak ada suara yang dihasilkan.

"Masih punya mulut untuk menyangkal?" Nafas Baekhyun kian memburu, rasanya ingin meninju wajah Jongin sebagai ganti sakit hatinya karena dikhianati oleh orang yang disayanginya. Namun, Baekhyun tidak ingin membuat hubungannya dengan Jongin lebih buruk lagi di pertemuan mereka, karena walaubagaimanapun, lelaki ini sudah berada di sisinya selama hampir dua setengah tahun. "Demi kebaikan kita, khususnya jika kau tidak ingin wajahmu babak belur, lebih baik menjauhlah dari jangkauanku."

Jongin sempat memanggilnya kembali dan berteriak minta maaf saat Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang bingung harus melakukan apa. Tapi Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang mudah luluh dengan orang lain jika sudah dikuasai amarah seperti ini.

Chanyeol berada di sana lagi, seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya, duduk di dalam mobilnya dan melambai beberapa kali pada Baekhyun. Suara Jongin semakin dekat dan Baekhyun segera melarikan dirinya mendekati mobil Chanyeol, membuka pintu mobil lelaki itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Tentu saja Chanyeol masih bingung karena tanpa diminta, Byun Baekhyun yang sedang dia perjuangkan selama seminggu terakhir itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Cepat injak gas-nya dan pergi dari sini." Tatapan Baekhyun seolah membakar mata Chanyeol yang sedang berbinar karena _crush-_ nya berada di sampingnya tanpa susah payah ia berusaha. "Atau aku akan mencolok matamu, mungkin?"

Chanyeol berkedip-kedip beberapa kali lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan dan menginjak gasnya, dan menyembunyikan pertanyaan kenapa ada orang gila yang mengejar mobil yang sedang mengebut itu.

"Dia pacarmu?" Chanyeol membuka obrolan. Padahal jelas dia tahu anak itu memang pacar Baekhyun sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

"Sudah tidak," jawab Baekhyun dengan malas.

"Kau masih belum rela putus dengannya?"

"Mana mungkin. Kami memang tidak cocok." Chanyeol mengiyakan dan senyumnya semakin melebar.

"Tapi kenapa dia seperti takut kehilanganmu?"

"Tentu saja dia takut. Mungkin dia khawatir aku akan menyebarkan fakta bahwa dia lemah syahwat."

"APA?!" Chanyeol mengerem mendadak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya kesal. "Kau sudah pernah – "

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Memang sudah biasa berhubungan intim dengan pacarnya, sih. Tapi membayangkan kau melakukannya dengan orang lain, aku marah."

Baekhyun tertegun sejenak, hatinya tersentuh sedikit karena ucapan Chanyeol. Walaupun beberapa hari ini lelaki tinggi itu selalu menggodanya, tapi Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang yang baik dan asik. "Karena kau menyukaiku?"

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol. "Apa kemungkinan kau stress dan mengalami sleepwalking karena mantan pacarmu?"

"Itu salah satunya mungkin, dia adalah sahabat sekaligus pacarku yang sudah kupercayai. mungkin seharusnya dari dulu kami menjadi teman saja." Baekhyun berkedip. "Tapi sepertinya bukan karena hal itu saja aku mengalami sleepwalking. Saat itu kan aku memang kelelahan dan sedang demam. Aku malu sekali melihat diriku sendiri berjalan sambil tidur saat melihat rekaman CCTV dengan Sehun."

Chanyeol tersenyum senang karena melihat gurat-gurat kemarahan di wajah Baekhyun perlahan menghilang. Ia lega karena Baekhyun sudah mulai terbuka padanya, mungkin ia harus memulainya dengan pelan-pelan. "Baekhyun, mari berteman!"

 **l- - - -l**

Mata Chanyeol terpaku pada poster film yang menampilkan pasangan yang sedang bertatapan mesra dengan posisi sang wanita berada di pangkuan lelakinya. Chanyeol tersenyum mesum. Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari WC pun sampai heran dengan ekspresi Chanyeol, sampai dirinya juga melihat apa yang membuat Chanyeol sumringah seperti itu. Sudah beberapa kali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun _hang out_ bersama dengan **status teman** mereka.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin nonton ini?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menunjuk poster besar di hadapannya. tidak habis pikir dengan kemesuman Chanyeol.

"Southpaw. Aku tertarik dengan judulnya."

"Bilang saja tertarik dengan posternya. Memangnya kau tahu arti southpaw?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan malas. "Jika kau ingin nonton film porno di rumah saja, bodoh. Tidak perlu ke bioskop."

"Terlambat. Aku sudah membeli tiketnya," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengibaskan dua tiket ke depan wajah Baekhyun dengan senyum menyebalkan. Baekhyun kesal karena Chanyeol seenaknya sendiri memilih film tanpa persetujuannya.

"Ya sudah aku nonton sendiri saja," ujar Baekhyun sambil berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Dompet dan ponselmu ada padaku, Juliet."

Adu mulut berakhir dan Baekhyun sudah duduk di samping Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar. Kalau sudah begini Baekhyun pasrah saja, jika film yang dipilih Chanyeol benar-benar tidak senonoh, ia berniat tidur saja. Tapi sebelum itu, Baekhyun menghabiskan popcorn dan soda yang dibelikan Chanyeol.

" **... Kau tahu mengapa aku menang di ronde ke sepuluh?"** lelaki dalam film itu bertanya kepada wanita yang sedang duduk di atas perut liatnya. Sedangkan sang wanita membalas tatapan kekasihnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" **Apa kau ingin menghabiskan sisa dua ronde itu denganku?"**

FVCK!

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang serius menonton. Penyakitnya kambuh lagi, ia melirik bibir Baekhyun yang tengah mengunyah pop corn dengan lambat, seakan-akan memang ditujukan untuk menggodanya. Chanyeol mencengkeram pinggiran kursi yang ia duduki dengan erat.

Chanyeol memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi bila ia tiba-tiba menarik Baekhyun mendekat ke arahnya lalu mencium bibir anak itu. Kemungkinan terbesar Baekhyun akan mendorongnya dengan kuat dan akan meneriakkan makian untuknya dan berakhir mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Dan mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan mau berteman dengannya lagi.

Hell No.

Jadi, ia undur diri setelah ia berbisik pada Baekhyun bahwa ia harus ke toilet dan mendinginkan otak panasnya yang dikerubungi nafsu.

Awalnya berniat untuk tidur, Baekhyun malah tidak melewatkan filmnya sampai akhir. Dugannya salah mengenai film ini, benar kata orang; jangan menilai sesuatu dari sampulnya. Ceritanya menyentuh dan dirinya cukup terhibur karena film itu. Ternyata pilihan Chanyeol tidak seburuk itu. Ketika ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, ia melihat Chanyeol sedang menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Seriusan, Chanyeol menangis!

"Huh, niatnya ingin lihat film dewasa, malah jadinya menangis begitu," sindir Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum meremehkan. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang merasa malu karena ketahuan menangis saat nonton film justru membalas senyuman remeh Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya, membuat Baekhyun terheran-heran.

"Itu membuktikan bahwa hatiku selembut kulitmu, kan, Baekhyun?" Baekhyun bergidik ngeri mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Ia berdiri dan hendak berjalan menuju pintu keluar saat Chanyeol menariknya ke pelukan pria tinggi itu dan mencium bibirnya. Rasanya baru pernah Chanyeol memendam keinginan untuk mencium sesorang sampai sesakit ini. Dan rasa lega menghampirinya ketika bibir yang sedari tadi ia bayangkan kini sudah terpaut dengan bibirnya.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajah mereka dan membalas tatapan Baekhyun yang memandangkan dengan tatapan aneh yang belum pernah ia lihat dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut setelah berbisik di depan bibir Baekhyun, "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Bibir Baekhyun meraup bibir atasnya dengan terburu-buru. Chanyeol sampai kaget dibuatnya! Tetapi karena akal sehatnya tengah didorong menjauh oleh gairahnya, Chanyeol meraih rahang Baekhyun dengan jemarinya dan mengelusnya seirama dengan gerakan bibirnya yang tengah membalas ciuman Baekhyun.

Ketika akal sehat Chanyeol sudah di ujung tanduk karena jemari Baekhyun mulai meraba dadanya tidak beraturan, suara teguran seseorang membuat mereka kembali menginjak tanah.

"Permisi, ruangan ini akan dibersihkan."

 **l- - - -l**

Sepanjang perjalanan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak membuka percakapan. Beberapa kali Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di jok mobil sambil fokus memperhatikan jalan, sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun sedang fokus ataukah melamun. Chanyeol juga masih belum berhenti berpikir tentang ciuman mereka, sampai saat ini Chanyeol masih belum percaya bahwa ia baru saja melakukan hal itu jika ia tidak merasakan seberapa tebal bibirnya karena disesap oleh Baekhyun sedemikian panasnya.

Baekhyun berdecak. Bagaimana bisa dirinya terbuai oleh ciuman Chanyeol, bisa-bisa lelaki itu menganggapnya sudah menerima Chanyeol, walaupun Baekhyun sudah merasa bahwa ia menyukai Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin terburu-buru. Ia lebih nyaman dekat dengan seseorang walaupun tanpa status hubungan romantik.

"Terima kasih untuk usahamu untuk membuatku lebih baik, Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun sebelum ia menyadari ucapannya sedikit ambigu, mengingatkannya pada insiden ciuman tadi. Ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya dengan kernyitan di dahi. "Eum, maksudku hiburan tentang nonton, aku menyukainya."

"Oke, sama-sama," jawab Chanyeol dengan sedikit canggung. Setelah itu Baekhyun keluar dari mobil Chanyeol dan berjalan menjauhi mobil itu, baru beberapa meter jauhnya, Baekhyun mendengar suara berat Chanyeol memanggilnya, membuatnya menoleh ke arah lelaki itu.

Rasanya berbeda, tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa gugup saat Chanyeol sedang berlari kecil dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan menyerahkan barang miliknya.

"Ini dompet dan ponselmu. Maaf ya, sudah menyitanya." Senyum cerah Chanyeol kembali seperti dulu, atau mungkin dia berpura-pura tidak terlihat gugup di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol? Baekhyun?" keduanya menoleh saat mendengar nama mereka dipanggil, Sehun sedang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan tatapan bingung. "Kalian berkencan lagi?"

Perasaan curiga Sehun semakin bertambah saat ia melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum sumringah dan Baekhyun yang berpura-pura melihat ponselnya dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Sehun. Ketika ia melihat bibir atas Baekhyun yang membengkak dan memerah, rasa curiganya kian memuncak.

"Aku pikir kalian harus mampir ke apartemenku."

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap dengan penuh tanda tanya kepada Sehun. "Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya kalian harus bicara!"

"Kami?" ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan. "Memangnya aku dan Chanyeol kenapa?"

Karena tidak mau terlalu lama menjelaskan, Sehun menarik teman dan sepupunya itu menuju ke apartemennya. Tanpa menhiraukan tatapan sebal Baekhyun, ia mendorong dengan pelan mereka untuk duduk di sofa dan menatap merega dengan tatapan serius.

"Kalian berciuman," tandas Sehun. Ia tidak perlu menanyakan mengenai hal itu karena kondisi fisik mereka sudah mengindikasikan pernyataan itu. "Dan kalian tidak terikat hubungan."

"Kenapa kalau kami berciuman?" pertanyaan Baekhyun sontak membuat Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan ingin tahu, ingin tahu apa tanggapan Baekhyun mengenai ciuman mereka. "Itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan, kan?"

Sehun mendelik mendengar pembelaan Baekhyun, "Bagaimana mungkin ciuma – "

"Kecelakaan?" sela Chanyeol, ia menatap Baekhyun tanpa peduli bahwa Sehun memandangnya seperti apa. Chanyeol tidak habis pikir kenapa Baekhyun berkata seperti itu setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada hati, pikiran, dan bibirnya. "Kau seperti tidak ingin melepaskan tubuhku saat itu, dan kau sebut itu kecelakaan?"

Sehun sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa mereka sampai sejauh itu, "Melepaskan tub – "

"Itu karena aku sulit untuk melepas jika sudah dicium, aku kehilangan kendali!" bentak Baekhyun. Ia berdiri dan sangat tampak bahwa ia kesal dengan keadaan mereka. "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku begini, dari dulu aku memang seperti ini. Aku juga tidak menyangka kau akan berani menciumku."

"Aku mengalami basorexia." Pengakuan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun tertegun. "Keinginan yang besar untuk mencium."

"Kukira kau sudah sembuh, Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun prihatin. Sehun memang tahu bahwa Chanyeol mempunyai basorexia, tapi ia kira Chanyeol sudah sembuh sejak lulus SMA.

"Memang, tapi saat berada di dekat Baekhyun, aku merasakannya lagi. Karena memang aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun." Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun yang sedang memandanginya dengan pandangan kaget. Chanyeol merasa sangat marah sampai kepalanya pening. Ia mengira bahwa Baekhyun sudah mulai menyukainya, bukan karena kebiasaan Baekhyun yang selalu merespon setiap ciuman yang dia terima. "Tapi ternyata kau memang seperti itu jika ada yang menciummu?"

"Maafkan aku Sehun, aku harus pulang."

Ketika melihat punggung Baekhyun, keadaan seakan menampar Chanyeol. Ia berkedip beberapa kali karena merasakan seluruh tubuhnya panas dan matanya kering. Chanyeol mengerang pelan dan meninju kursi di sampingnya. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mengatakan itu pada Baekhyun." Perkataan Sehun membuat Chanyeol merasa lebih brengsek dari sebelumnya. Memikirkan Baekhyun berciuman seperti tadi dengan orang lain membuat hati Chanyeol benar-benar panas.

"Aku tidak bisa mengontrol ucapanku, Sehun. Aku marah. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun." Melihat keputusasaan di mata Chanyeol, Sehun jadi merasa kasihan. Ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak bermaksud begitu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pasti Baekhyun sudah terlanjur marah.

"Baekhyun memang sulit menerima seseorang, Chanyeol. Kau tahu Jongin, kan? dia saja menjadi pacar Baekhyun setelah berteman dengannya selama dua tahun." Mendengar nama itu, ia jadi teringat cerita Baekhyun mengenai mantan pacarnya yang brengsek itu. "Jika memang kau menyukainya, kau tidak akan menyerah, bukan?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan menyerah."

 **l- - - -l**

Baekhyun menutup pintu apartemennya dengan bantingan. Perasaannya campur aduk, rasanya seperti semua darahnya berkumpul di kepala, marah dan merasa tersakiti. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang dan menendang udara hingga sepatu yang ia pakai terlempar.

Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sudah berani menciumnya dan mengatainya murahan. Memangnya siapa dia, dasar lelaki dengan penyakit aneh, pikir Baekhyun. Ia tahu kenapa perasaannya tersakiti karena ucapan Chanyeol, karena Baekhyun sadar, selama kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol beberapa minggu ini, Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya kacau dengan perasaannya. Lelaki bodoh yang selalu saja menggodanya, membuatnya kesal setengah mati, lalu ia juga bisa membuat hati Baekhyun menghagat karena sifat pengertian dan perhatannya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengannya. Bersikap seperti tidak pernah mengenalnya saja!" perkataan Baekhyun terdengar sangat yakin, namun ia mengatakannya sambil menghapus air mata di pipinya yang terus saja ada bahkan setelah ia menghapusnya.

 **l- - - -l**

Chanyeol uring-uringan. Cukup dua hari ia menahan perasaan bersalah dan rindunya kepada Baekhyun, tapi tidak dengan hari ini. Chanyeol sudah meneror Baekhyun dengan pesan-pesan dan panggilan yang sudah jelas tidak akan diangkat. Apalagi di hari rabu sampai kamis Baekhyun tidak ada kelas, itulah mengapa Chanyeol tidak bisa menemui Baekhyun di fakultasnya seperti biasa.

"Sehun, aku minta tolong padamu, ya?" bujuk Chanyeol sekali lagi. Chanyeol yakin jika dia yang memencel bel apartemen Baekhyun, 99% Baekhyun tidak akan menggubrisnya, maka dari itu ia meminta bantuan Sehun untuk membantunya. "Oke, aku akan mentraktirmu."

"Baiklah, tapi ini bukan karena traktirannya, loh." Akhirnya Sehun setuju. Ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar menuju apartemen Baekhyun. Melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang berantakan, Sehun merasa kasihan. "Ini karena wajahmu sangat minta dikasihani."

"Baguslah, dompetku tetap aman." Chanyeol tersenyum, memikirkan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun yang berkesempatan membaik seperti biasanya, atau mungkin lebih.

"Enak saja, tidak bisa begitu. Aku ingin kau mengajakku ke restoran Jepang besok."

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sehun. Ketika Sehun sudah memencet bel di hadapannya, Chanyeol segera menyingkir. Jika Baekhyun melihatnya melalui _intercom_ , bisa-bisa pintu ini tidak akan terbuka.

"Apa?" suara Baekhyun terdengar, Chanyeol berdebar-debar.

 **l- - - -l**

"Ugh, kau terdengar buruk," celetuk Sehun. Baekhyun jadi malas sekali bahkan jika harus melihat wajah Sehun. Dua hari ini ia hanya berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan tugas kuliahnya. Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur karena tidak berniat membukakan pintunya untuk Sehun. Tapi ia lupa jika Sehun hampir sama keras kepalanya dengannya, suara bel terus saja terdengar sampai membuat telinganya berdengung.

"Berhenti atau aku akan menonjokmu, Oh Sehun!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Aku butuh ke WC, Baekhyun. Klosetku rusak. Please, ini mendesak!" hati nurani Baekhyun bangkit melihat wajah nyengir Sehun. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya dengan malas.

"Cepat selesaikan urus – " ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karena bukan Sehun yang berada di hadapannya, tapi si tampan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali, mungkin saja ia sedang berhalusinasi karena Baekhyun pikir dirinya sudah gila. "Aku pasti sudah gila."

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun."

Suara itu membuat Baekhyun yakin bahwa lelaki di hadapannya ini benar-benar Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mempunyai mata bulat yang sedikit panjang, Chanyeol yang mempunyai tulang pipi yang tinggi, Chanyeol yang bersuara berat, ya, Chanyeol yang itu.

Segera setelah Baekhyun menyadari semuanya, ia berbalik dan berniat masuk dan menutup pintu, tapi kaki berbalut sepatu biru itu menahan pintunya. Karena kesal, Baekhyun tetap saja menekan pintu itu hingga Chanyeol berteriak dengan keras.

"Yak Byun Baekhyun! Apa sebegitu bencinya kau padaku?!" Chanyeol menarik pintu itu hingga terbuka. Ia menemukan Baekhyun yang sama terengahnya dengannya, sedang menatap tajam pada dirinya. "Tolong biarkan aku masuk."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan membiarkan Chanyeol masuk ke apartemennya. Ia berdiri di samping sofa dan masih menatap tajam pada Chanyeol hingga lelaki tinggi itu sudah berhadapan dengannya. Baekhyun tampak sama berantakannya dengannya; rambutnya yang sudah berwarna hitam itu tidak tertata dan memanjang sampai ke telinga, pipinya terlihat lebih tirus dan Baekhyun tampak mungil sekali dalam balutan kaos putihnya.

"Ucapanku waktu itu keterlaluan, aku minta maaf," ujar Chanyeol, berusaha meruntuhkan dinding es pada tatapan mata Baekhyun. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat mengantisipasi jawaban Baekhyun.

"Oke. Lagipula tidak ada pentingnya perkataanmu untukku." Chanyeol tahu itu bohong. "Sekarang kau boleh keluar dari sini."

Ketika melihat punggung Baekhyun menjauhinya, Chanyeol bergerak mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluk leher Baekhyun, meletakkan kepalanya di samping telinga kanan Baekhyun. Darahnya berdesir merasakan tubuh hangat Baekhyun, ia menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu jika perasaannya hingga sedalam ini. Chanyeol merasa lengkap saat menyentuh Baekhyun, merasakan Baekhyun berada di dekapannya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja. Kau juga menyukaiku, Baekhyun." Bisikan Chanyeol di telinganya membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak-detak tidak beraturan sampai ia merasa mual. Pikirannya menginteruksikan tangannya untuk melepaskan pelukan hangat Chanyeol di lehernya, tapi sampai menit ke satu berlalu, Baekhyun masih menikmati perasaan hangat yang disebabkan pelukan Chanyeol. "Kita saling merindukan, kan?"

Pelukan itu terlepas, Chanyeol menemukan mata Baekhyun menatapnya dengan lembut. Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Tapi aku lebih nyaman berteman denganmu, Chanyeol. Mungkin rasa sukaku ini hanya sesaat, seperti yang kau bilang, karena aku selalu menerima ciuman – " ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karena Chanyeol menariknya kembali ke dalam pelukan hangatnya dan menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibir milik lelaki tinggi itu.

"Rasakan itu, Baekhyun. Debaran di dadamu." Chanyeol berbicara tanpa menjauhkan bibir mereka. Tatapan Chanyeol seolah mengunci mata Baekhyun untuk selalu menatapnya. Telapak tangan Baekhyun menghangat saat Chanyeol menggenggamnya, lalu membawa telapak tangan Baekhyun menapak di dadanya sendiri. Baekhyun merasakan dadanya bergemuruh. "Kau merasakan itu hanya saat bersamaku, kan?" ujar Chanyeol di atas bibir Baekhyun.

Kedua telapak tangan Chanyeol berada di pipi Baekhyun yang menghangat, lalu menjauhkan wajah mereka. Baekhyun dapat merasakan nafas mereka yang berantakan dan menerpa wajah masing-masing. Baekhyun belum pernah merasakan hatinya sehangat ini saat bersama seseorang.

"Ada gempa 7 skala richter di dadaku. Berapa richter punyamu?" Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya tiga kali dan kembali mengembangkan senyum hangatnya. "Kau bilang ingin berteman saja? Aku ingin mempunyai hak untuk menghajar seseorang yang berani menggoda dan mendekatimu."

"Aku tidak suka pacar yang bertindak seperti preman." Melihat senyum manis Baekhyun yang telah kembali, Chanyeol merasakan lega di hatinya. "Tapi memberi pelajaran sedikit tidak masalah."

"Oh, Julietku!" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan gemas. Ketika Chanyeol menjauhkan bibirnya, Baekhyun memberinya kecupan balasan. Dan mereka berciuman dengan senyum lebar di bibir mereka.

 **.** **  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
